The Dating Game
by Coeur De Lion
Summary: Lily Evans goes on a dating show where four contestants fight for her interest... Who will she choose?


Salut, this is Coeur De Lion with The Dating Game. It's incomplete and there will be more, but I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR QUESTIONS FOR LILY TO ASK! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE WRITE THEM IN YOUR REVIEW! IDEAS are MUCH APPRECIATED and you will be thanked in the next chapter! THANKS!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter-related belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The writing is mine.   
  
"Welcome to The Dating Game with your host, Professor McGonogall!" the announcer said. A strict-looking woman in green robes walked onto the stage and waved at the crowd.   
"Today," she said, "Is a very special day, because we have with us, the lovely Lily Evans!" *Camera shows Lily sitting in soundproof booth; she looks to side for a moment then turns and waves to camera.*   
"Let's meet our contestants! Contestant Number 1 is spontaneous and a well-known prankster! Widely acknowledged as highly dangerous, he's been known to set off fifty Dungbombs in one hour! He likes riding flying motorcycles, flirting with girls and stuffing the Slytherin Common Room with Dungbombs and Filibuster Fireworks. He's... Sirius Black!!!" *Camera pans to Sirius, who grins and winks at camera.*  
"Contestant Number 2 is funny, sweet and an all-around good guy. He loves Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch and long walks on the beach. Though he has never used a hairbrush, Contestant Number 2 is certainly a "cutie". He is mischievous and is always ready for a new prank, along with his fellow Marauders... Who is he? He's James Potter!!!" *James also grins and winks at camera.*   
"Contestant Number 3 is sensitive and caring, but can easily pull a prank or two or forty. He is skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but does well in every subject. He enjoys howling at the full moon and tearing up flesh, but don't get us wrong! This carnivore is sweet and is ready to be a friend or more... Meet Remus Lupin!" *Remus smiles and waves.*  
"Now, also today," Professor McGonogall said, "we have an unusual occurrence. We have a fourth contestant. Let's meet him." She forces a smile but it's really more a look of disgust.   
"Contestant Number 4 is ugly and mean. He has never washed his hair and cannot keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. He is boring and is prejudiced against Muggle-borns, and Lily won't pick him anyway, so I have no idea why he's here. Let's meet... Severus Snape." *He sneers at camera.*  
"So, guys, let's bring the lovely lady Lily out!"  
Lily walks out grinning. She sits on stool behind a wall blocking her from the Contestants. McGonogall hands her a deck of question cards.  
"Are you ready, Lily?" Lily nods. "Then let's play The Dating Game!"   
"Okay," Lily says, "Contestant Number 1: If you were an animal, what would you be?"  
"A dog," Sirius says immediately. "So, I could fetch your heart!" Lily giggles.  
"Con. Num. 2: Same question!"  
"A stag," says James, "so we could ride off into the sunset." Lily smiles ("How romantic!")  
"Num. 3?"  
"A wolf; we'd party and have a howlin' good time!"  
"And Num. 4?"  
"Erm... A snake, I suppose," Snape said disinterestedly.   
"Anything ugly," Sirius whispered to James who snorted.   
  
Lily laughed. Asking another question, she said, "If we went on a date, where would you take me? Answer in respective order please (A/N: I'm getting tired of writing out Contestant Number So-and-So... Blah...).   
"Well, first we'd hit the three broomsticks for a butterbeer, and then maybe we could go party. Of course, we'd ride there on my flying motorcycle," Sirius said.   
"We'd go to a Quidditch game, where I would buy you popcorn and anything else you wanted, then to the theater." James grinned.   
"Hmm..." Remus thought. "I guess, a fair or carnival, where I would win you a stuffed animal, and then we could ride the Ferris wheel when it got dark."  
"I suppose we would stop by a Death Eater meeting..." Snape glared at the audience where hisses were coming from.  
"Well," said Professor McGonogall, "we will now take a commercial break, but don't go away! We'll be back right after these messages!"  
  
*commercial*  
*Go read Coeur De Lion's fics! They're part of a balanced ff reading, so don't forget to review!!!!*  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other fics! You know who you are so I'm going to be lazy and not write out everybody's name... 


End file.
